<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall From Grace by inkfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994500">Fall From Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction'>inkfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses: List Beta - Hero (Once Upon a Time Misc.) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge, Archiving previous works, F/M, List Beta - Hero, some season 1 stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of lost princes and forbidden fruits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses: List Beta - Hero (Once Upon a Time Misc.) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall From Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally published on Jul 26, 2012. Minor edits.</p>
<p>I began this right after that S1E20 sneak peek which set all our hearts aflutter. It started sweet and wistful and rather likable. Over the course of several re-edits this is what it became.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was a hero, and a gentleman. The good guy. A kind man, a good man, a confused man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she smelled of apples, and something else, something spicy and exotic. Something new and frightening and tempting, like the forbidden fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though all was silent around them, he could hear her, feel her calling to him somewhere in his heart, somewhere deep in his bones where the story she had just told him resonated on a level he was so unfamiliar with. It rattled and shook and permeated his brain cells, and the world was a bubble, its edges beginning and ending on this kitchen counter, between these shelves, and there were no other thoughts, of today or tomorrow, of plans or repercussions, except that she was leaning forward, her lips red and perfect, full of silent alluring whispers begging to be kissed and released.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And David suddenly had this mad, insane urge to let them out, free them into the night air, to kiss those lips, rip them apart with every fiber of his being and discover her inside out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled his head down, her eyes dark, luminous, full of secrets he suddenly longed to be a part of. Her fingers grazed the short hair on his neck, lay cool against his skin, and lit a fire that sparked in his nerve endings, ignited somewhere in his amygdala and travelled through his blood, overcoming all resistance and pushing his head down towards her — and David was lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been lost once before and she had found him, but this time there was no one to pull him out of those dark eyes, that wine drenched kiss, those cool fingertips that asked, begged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their gentleness, that soft, relentless mouth that refused to let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he wasn’t sure he wanted to be found at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something rose from that kiss and floated into his chest, filling that void inside him that had been there ever since he had opened his eyes in that ICU ward. It wasn’t exactly fulfilling, it didn’t garner the satisfaction he had been seeking, but it was something, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sweet mouth, a lingering gaze filled with longing, a warm body to keep the emptiness at bay, the emptiness left by Mary Margaret’s wistful smile and quiet, steady resolve, and Kathryn’s sad, sad eyes full of silent reproach, and impossible promises and unknown hopes and fears from somewhere long before that, which he could never remember but which ached in every beat of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was wrong, perhaps. It was probably the worst possible thing that he could have done. But the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest and the most irresistible. David bit, and bit hard, and his fall from grace was complete and glorious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>